Deeper Bond
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: Rewrite and edit of a Date with a Duelist. Isaac Taylor's not exactly a champion at verbally conveying his feelings, especially for a close friend. Can he do it during a game of Duel Monsters?


**I claim no possession over anything but the plotline! So, yeah…**

**For BadKittyTheNekoYokai... wasn't a request from her, just figured I'd do it.**

* * *

><p>Semester's end had come and it was hours before Isaac Taylor had to be home in order to prepare his house for the Holidays. He was in the middle of typing up poetry on his laptop for Writer's Cafe. He usually wrote whatever came to mind. Poetry was never his strong suit. But now he had a newfound reason to try his hand.<p>

At first, he viewed her as he would anyone else: he had no opinion of her, one way or the other. But as he got to know her, he found himself drawn to her with each passing day they talked. Their interests were quite similar. It wasn't even how beautiful she was that intrigued Isaac: he looked past the emerald green orbs and the long fiery veil that lay neatly upon her head like a queen's crown. And what the guy saw amazed him.

And so, Isaac began to type with meaning. He wasn't sure if he should tell Teri about how interested in her he was, because he knew how things usually went for him when it came to the other gender. Sometimes, Isaac wondered if he was little more than a glutton for punishment. In any case, that allowed Isaac to set a plan into motion: having a lengthy conversation over a game of Duel Monsters. He had his Duel Disk in his bag and three of his decks. However, he knew one of his decks would be seriously threatened by one of the redhead's monsters if she ever got him to the field. So he wasn't planning on using his Dragon Deck, but instead Isaac put together a fourth deck: a combination of two of his three, which would give him a fighting chance.

He looked up, seeing Teri come into the Student Center. He had a feeling that he'd probably strike out and strike out hard, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Isaac pulled out a can of AMP. The lemonade kind. He popped it open and took a quick swig before putting his cards away into their respective boxes. Suddenly, he felt a poking sensation in his arm. He didn't have to look up to know it was her. He stuck his hand out, poking her above the thigh, feeling the fabric of denim.

Teri: "Dark Magician attacks with Dark Magic Attack."

Isaac: "Change of Heart gives me possession of your Dark Magician and I'll sacrifice him to bring Dark Eradicator Warlock to the field. And since I used a _normal_ Magic Card called Change of Heart, thanks to Warlock's special ability, you lose 1,000 Life Points. And then I attack your Life Points directly."

Teri: "I reject your reality and substitute it with my own."

Isaac: "And I think I'll just poke you again."

Finally, Isaac looked up to see the tall, slender wonder looking at him through her sunglasses. He stood just as tall, trying to poke Teri in the stomach, which she brought her right hand down diagonally to deflect his attempt.

"Do you have your Duel Disk?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Teri replied. "You lookin' to duel?"

"Yeah. I could go for one."

Teri and Issac made it outside, and picked a wide space that would be good for a duel.

"_Duel Disks activated. Satellite uplink complete. Holograms set. Duelists: Issac Taylor and Teri Jameson. Beginning duel."  
><em>

"Duel!"

**Teri: 4000**

**Isaac: 4000**

Teri and Isaac drew their cards.

Isaac: "I'll go first, then. I'll open this duel by placing two cards facedown and I'll summon Silent Swordsman Level 3 in Defense Mode. I'll end my turn."

_Silent Swordsman Level 3: 1000/1000_

Teri: "Okay, then, I'll just place one card facedown and place one monster facedown. You can go now. Poke."

Isaac: "Counterpoke. I'll activate the Field Magic Card known as Sogen. And thanks to it, My Silent Swordsman's Attack and Defense Points by 200."

_Sogen: Increases the attack and defense points of Beast-Warrior and Warrior by 200 points._

_Silent Swordsman Level 3: 1200/1200_

Isaac: "And now, I'll switch my Swordsman to Attack Mode and attack your facedown monster."

Teri: "Sure you want to do that?"

_Giant Soldier of Stone: 1300/2000_

**Teri: 4000**

**Isaac: 3200**

Isaac: "Damn. Okay. So, are you gonna see the _Warrior's Way_?"

Teri: "When it comes out on DVD…"

Isaac shrugged. "One more facedown and I end my turn."

Teri: "Alright, my turn. I'll activate my Trap Card and set another monster facedown."

_Bad Reaction to Simochi: Instead of the opponent increasing their life points, those Life Points become damage._

Isaac: "And I'll activate mine in return. I've watched you enough and I'm glad I had this."

_Light of Intervention: All monsters in Defense Mode must be placed face up._

Isaac: "Just a precaution, Teri."

_Man Eater Bug: 450/600 (Effect: Destroys one monster on the field when flipped face-up.)_

Teri: "Now say goodbye to your Silent Swordsman."

Isaac: "Actually, not really- because it wasn't summoned."

Teri: "Yeah, I've done this enough on my Game Boy. Read your cards carefully next time."

Isaac: "That's just one more poke you're gonna get."

The hologram of the Man-Eater Bug jumped on the Silent Swordsman, swallowing him whole.

Teri: "I won't attack you just yet. But I'll end my turn."

Isaac drew his next card and nodded.

"I'll summon Lord of the Dragons to the field in Attack Mode."

_Lord of Dragons: 1200/1100 (When Lord of Dragons is on the field, face up Dragon Monsters cannot be targeted by Magic, Trap, or Monster effects.)_

"Next, I'll activate the Magic Card, Flute of Summoning Dragon."

_Flute of Summoning Dragon can only be used when Lord of Dragons is on the field. Summon up to two Dragons from your hand._

Isaac: "Since I have two Dragon monsters in my hand, I'll bring them out in Attack Mode. First up, Curse of Dragon…"

_Curse of Dragon: 2000/1500_

Isaac: "And my other monster: Luster Dragon #2."

_Luster Dragon #2: 2400/1400_

Isaac: "While I'm at it, I'll activate my other Trap Card: Dragon's Rage."

The effect of Dragon's Rage placed veins upon the dragons' bodies, making them looked ripped and turning their eyes red.

_Dragon's Rage: When a Dragon-type Monster's Attack Points are higher than the attacked monster's Defense Points whilst said monster is in Defense Mode, the difference is subtracted from the opponent's Life Points._

"And say goodbye to your Stone Soldier. Luster Dragon #2, Emerald Flame Attack!"

The green dragon's hologram sparked to life, opening its mouth to unleash a green blast of energy that shattered the Giant Soldier of Stone.

**Teri: 3600**

**Isaac: 3200**

Isaac: "Curse of Dragon, take out her Man-Eater Bug with Dragon Flame!"

The other Dragon also sparked to life, unleashing an orange-red flame that enveloped the smaller bug.

Isaac: "And as per Dragon's Rage's effect…"

**Teri: 3000**

**Isaac: 3200**

"And I'll end my turn."

Teri: "My turn. I'll draw and lookie here: I'll summon Double Coston."

_Double Coston: 1700/1650 (This monster can be used as the cost for two monster for a Tribute Summon of a Dark Monster._

Teri: "And I'll use him to attack your Lord of Dragons."

**Teri: 3000**

**Isaac: 2700**

Teri: "You could've lowered my Life Points even more last turn, Isaac, why didn't you? I have a feeling there's more to than this duel than what you're letting on."

Isaac: "Okay, you got me. I just wanted to prolong this duel long enough for us to talk."

Teri: "What about?"

Isaac: "I'll tell you when the time comes."

Teri: "And I'll activate my other Trap Card: Royal Decree."

_Royal Decree: This trap negates the effects of all other trap cards on the field._

Isaac: "You _do_ know that effects Bad Reaction to Simochi as well?"

Teri: "Yeah, I know. My turn's over."

Isaac shook his head. He was conflicted about telling Teri that he wanted to get to know her a bit more. He was prepared for an inevitable rejection, but the problem was that he wasn't sure how he would react to him if she said yes. Then his mind flashed back to when he asked her if she were going to see the _Warrior's Way_. He could probably use this opportunity to ask her to go see it with him before it left theaters. Then he drew his card.

Isaac: "Alright, then. First things first: I'm gonna call upon the Mystical Space Typhoon to eliminate Royal Decree. Next, through the power of Polymerization, I'm gonna combine the power of Curse of Dragon and another monster in my hand: Gaia the Fierce Knight to form Gaia, the Dragon Champion."

_Mystical Space Typhoon: Destroys one Magic or Trap Card on the field._

_Polymerization: Fuses together two Fusion Material Monsters to Fusion Summon a monster._

_Gaia, the Dragon Champion: 2600/2100_

Isaac: "Attack, my Dragon Champion! Double Dragon Lance!"

The Dragon Champion was nearly successful in his attack of Double Coston when he hit a wall.

Teri: "Go, Mirror Force! Take out all his monsters!"

And with the power of Mirror Force, The Dragon Champion and Luster Dragon #2 were sent to the graveyard. Since they were in Attack Mode.

Isaac: "One card facedown and I'll end my turn. You ready for our final?"

Teri: "Whee, my turn. Definitely. We already know what we're gonna do: the same thing we usually do before, during, and after class."

Isaac: "Poke each other or mimic video game-slash-anime characters?"

Teri: "That works. I'll be bringing in my _bokken_."

Issac: "Guess I have either bring my _chokuto_ or my short spear."

Teri: "Forgot you told me you have a straight sword. Is it wood?"

Isaac: "No. Non-functional carbon steel. I'll keep it in the sheath for our final if I decide to bring it. If not, I can just use my baton for the final. Stick fighting would be my thing."

Teri: "I'd like to see. Anyway, I'll offer up Double Coston for the Black Illusion Ritual to summon Relinquished."

_Black Illusion Ritual: the magic card required to summon Relinquished. Offer a monster equal or greater than Relinquished's level._

_Relinquished: 0000/0000 (Can equip one of the opponent's monsters at a time. Relinquished's Attack and Defense Points become the same as that monster.)_

Teri: "Too bad you don't have any monsters for Relinquished to absorb. He's hungry. But since he doesn't have any Attack Points, I'll let him have the Heart of Clear Water."

_Heart of Clear Water: This Magic Card can only be equipped to a monster with an attack power of 1300 points or less. The monster that possesses the heart cannot be destroyed by anything that specifically declares it as a target._

Isaac: "Yeah, I'm sure he is, Teri. And I'll feed him… a severe dose of pain."

Teri: "Hmm, I end my turn."

Isaac shook his head. At least she hadn't got Thousand Eyes Restrict on the field. But he needed to get his Deck Master on the field and soon. He drew his next card.

_That doesn't help and I haven't even gotten to the point of this whole duel yet._

Isaac: "I'll play Card Destruction. I'll place this facedown and end my turn."

_Card Destruction: Both duelists discard their entire hand to the Graveyard and draw the same amount of cards they had._

**Teri: three cards**

**Isaac: four cards**

Teri: "Okay, then…I'll just skip my turn for now."

Isaac smiled as he drew his next card before looking up at Teri.

Isaac: "I'll play Heavy Storm…"

_Heavy Storm: Destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the field._

Isaac: "And then I'll play these two cards facedown to end my turn. Don't take this the wrong way, but what kind of guys do you like?"

Teri: "I'm dense, what can I say?"

Isaac: "Dense?"

Teri: "Think Ichigo."

Isaac had to laugh at that remark. So, she was the kind of girl that didn't realize when someone was into her. Isaac wasn't sure what to say about that. He knew would he have to choose his next words carefully now, because if he didn't- he was sure he'd regret it. Then he looked up at her to see she was wearing Skullcandy earphones.

"Whatcha listenin' to?" asked Isaac.

"Hang on, let me go through my turn first," Teri replied, looking at the three cards in her hand. "I'll summon the Soul Absorbing Bone Tower in Attack Mode and that'll be it. Listening to Garth Brooks."

_Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower: 400/1500 (If another Zombie monster is on the field, the Bone Tower cannot be targeted by other monsters. If other zombies are summoned to the field, your opponent is forced to send two cards from the top of his deck to the graveyard.)_

Isaac: "I'd rather endure the cruel and unusual punishment that is country over the brain-decaying bullshit that is rap any day. Note to self, this is coming from a black guy. Anyway, by offering up two monsters in my hand, I can activate the Black Luster Ritual in order to summon… the Black Luster Soldier."

_Black Luster Ritual: by offering up monsters that total up to eight stars, Black Luster Soldier can be summoned._

_Black Luster Soldier: 3000/2500_

Isaac: "And I'll play three Magic Cards: first, The Allied Forces to go along with my Soldier and then I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back a monster I sent to the Graveyard in Defense Mode: Big Shield Gardna. To help my Big Shield Gardna, he will be accompanied by the Horn of Light."

_The Allied Forces: For every Spellcaster and Warrior on your side of the field, each monsters gains 200 Attack Points._

_Black Luster Soldier: 3400/2500_

_Monster Reborn: Returns a monster from the Graveyard to the field._

_Big Shield Gardna: 100 - __500/2600_

_Horn of Light: Increases the Defense Points of the monster by 800. Pay 500 Life Points to return it to the top of your deck._

_Big Shield Gardna: 500/2600 - __3400_

Isaac: "It's time to bring an end to this duel! Black Luster Soldier, attack with Chaos Blade Attack!"

Teri: "Not so fast there, friend. I'm shutting down your attack and bringing an end to your turn. Activate Trap!"

And up popped the hologram of the card Waboku.

_Waboku: reduces damage to zero for entire turn._

Teri: "Nice to see you've got such a strong monster on the field. Now Relinquished is going to absorb your Black Luster Soldier _and_ his strength."

Isaac watched as the hologram of Relinquished reached out to grab Black Luster Soldier and swallow him. Once devouring the monster, Relinquished began to take the form of the monster he just ate. This was bad news. Relinquished's attack strength and Big Shield Gardna's defensive power were now equal.

Teri: "And watch as I use your Black Luster's Soldier's strength against you. Relinquished, attack with Pilfered Power- Chaos Blade Attack!"

Before Relinquished could strike with his blade stolen from the Black Luster Soldier, Isaac activated his other facedown card. Stone walls appeared from the ground, surrounding Big Shield Gardna.

Isaac: "Castle Walls, protect Big Shield Gardna!"

_Castle Walls: Until the end of the turn, the targeted monster's Defense Points increase by 500._

_Big Shield Gardna: 500/3400 - __3900_

Teri: "Damn… but that means…"

Isaac: "That's right, you just lost 500 Life Points."

Teri: "But due to Relinquished eating your Black Luster Soldier, you also lose those points as well."

**Teri: 2500**

**Isaac: 2200**

Teri: "I'll switch the Bone Tower to Defense Mode, place one card facedown and end my turn."

Isaac: "And since your turn's over, my Big Shield Gardna's Defense Points return to what they were."

_Big Shield Gardna: 500/3900 - __3400_

Teri: "And your Black Luster Soldier is destroyed, thanks to Relinquished's effect."

Isaac: "That's fine, because now I bring the monster Exiled Force to the field."

_Exiled Force: 1000/1000 (Sacrifice this monster to destroy one monster on the field.)_

_(With Allied Forces: 1400/1000)_

Isaac: "I'll bring another monster out by way of using this Magic Card that'll change up the entire field! Fusion Gate, open!"

_Fusion Gate: Either duelist may summon a Fusion Monster without the use of Polymerization, though the material monsters needed for Fusion Monsters are banished instead of sent to the Graveyard._

A small portal opened above the battlefield, where a man with a sword and purple dragon armor exited, his sword pointed at Teri's monsters, before sheathing it.

Isaac: "By combining the strength of my Warrior Dai Grepher and Spirit Ryu, I summon a powerful warrior known for slaying dragons... Ryu Senshi in Defense Mode! And instead of using Exiled Force's special ability, they'll attack your Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower! Go, strike with Overwhelming Force!"

_Ryu Senshi: 2000/1200 (The effects of Trap Cards can be negated by paying 1000 Life Points. Magic Cards that target him are destroyed.)_

_(With Allied Forces: Ryu Senshi: 2000/1200 - __2600/1200)_

_(Exiled Force: 1400/1000 - __1600/1000)_

_(Big Shield Gardna: __500/3400 -__ 700/3400)_

Isaac watched as the Exiled Force advanced on the Bone Tower.

Teri: "Magic Cylinder. I'll just turn your attack against you."

_Magic Cylinder: Reflects a monster's attack back at the controller._

**Teri: 2500**

**Isaac: 600**

Isaac: "Ryu Senshi, strike with Dragon Sword Slash!"

Isaac watched as the Fusion Monster hit home with his attack, making the Tower Crumble and eventually tumble down.

Isaac: "One card facedown and that'll do it for me."

Teri: "You should have destroyed Relinquished because now, it's going to cost you. And look at what I've drawn. Matter of fact, Isaac, I'm going to turn Fusion Gate into a hell of your own making."

Isaac's eyes widened. It couldn't be. Not _that_ monster.

Teri: "I combine Relinquished and the Thousand Eyes Idol to summon my Deckmaster: Thousand Eyes Restrict in Defense Mode!"

_Thousand Eyes Restrict: 0000/0000 (This monster, like Relinquished can absorb an opponent's monster on the field and take on it's attack and defense strength. While Thousand Eyes Restrict is in the duel, no monsters can switch positions or attack except for Thousand Eyes Restrict.)_

Teri: "And I think I'll have my Thousand Eyes Restrict feast on the power of your Big Shield Gardna."

Isaac sighed, frustrated, because what could he do with Thousand Eyes Restrict on the field?

_Thousand Eyes Restrict: 0000/0000 -__ 700/3400_

Teri: "If you thought this duel was over, then you're wrong. Now I end my turn."

Isaac drew his next card, looking at it.

_Hopefully, I can turn this duel around. I'll save it for later._

Isaac: "Fine then. I'll just place this card facedown and end my turn. Well, the semester's nearly over and I'm pretty much on planning to go see the movie. Wanna come with?"

Teri: "I'd rather not shell a lot of money and even if someone did pay for me to see the movie, I'd lose it out in gas money when the time to drive back home comes. It's pretty much cash I don't have."

Isaac: "But what if someone is willing to give you the money needed?"

Teri: "I'd feel bad."

Isaac: "Don't. Because I'm _willing_. And since the holidays are coming up, consider it a gift."

Teri: "But I'd feel bad because I can't give you a gift."

Isaac: "It's fine, I really don't like getting gifts."

Teri: "It's one of those family things. If one does not have the necessary money to get a gift, then don't accept."

Isaac: "I'm sorry, I have this bad habit of insisting. But I insist you accept. Oh, snap… is it that transparent?"

Teri: "Is what transparent?"

Isaac: "The whole point of this duel, Teri. That's what's transparent. It should've been obvious that I wanted to get closer to you."

Teri: "I thought I told you, I'm dense. Anyway, I'll draw my card and end my turn."

Isaac let out a breath he was holding back. At least he had been honest about how he felt.

Isaac: "Well, at least I can put an end to this duel knowing I got to the point, so here's how it ends, so hang on to your Kisuke hat because it gets complicated: First, I'll activate the Trap known as Skill Drain and give up one thousand of my own Life Points in order to use it. But first, since I'll need to acquire those points in order to give them up, I'll play the Magic Card known as Rain of Mercy that'll help us both."

_Skill Drain: At a price of 1000 Life Points, the effects of all monsters are negated as long as this card is on the field._

_Rain of Mercy: Both duelists gain 1000 Life Points._

**Teri: 3500**

**Isaac: 600 - 1600 - 600**

Isaac: "Really, I was going to get to the point at the beginning and ask you on a date should I win the duel. But then I realized that it's not necessary. Well, with Skill Drain on the field, the effects of all monsters on the field are negated. Since your Thousand Eyes Restrict is in Defense Mode, I won't really be able to put an end to this duel. However, that's going to change."

_Thousand Eyes Restrict: 500/3400 - __0000/0000_

Isaac: "I'm gonna send Zombyra the Dark and Maryokutai from my hand to the graveyard in order to bring _my_ Deckmaster to the field. Awaken, Last Warrior From Another Planet in Attack Mode!"

_The Last Warrior From Another Planet: 2350/2300 (When this monster is summoned, all monsters on the controller's side of the field are destroyed. As long as the Last Warrior is on the field, neither duelist may summon monsters. However, with Skill Drain on the field, his effects are negated.)_

Isaac: "With Ryu Senshi and Exiled Force on the field, My Last Warrior gains an extra 600 Attack Points thanks to the Allied Forces, bringing him to a total of 3,150 Attack Points! But not just that, I'll power up the Last Warrior with Big Bang Shot, which gives him another 400 Attack Points."

The Last Warrior felt himself being infused with new power as an orange aura surrounded him.

_The Last Warrior From Another Planet: 2350/2300 - __2950/2300_

_Exiled Force: 1400/1000 -__ 1600/1000_

_Ryu Senshi: 2800/1200_

_Big Bang Shot: The equipped monsters gains 400 Attack Points. When this monster clashes with monsters that have lower Defense Points, the difference is subtracted from the opponent's Life Points._

_The Last Warrior From Another Planet: 2950/2300 -__ 3350/2300_

Isaac: "But wait, there's more. I'll activate my other facedown. It's a little something that'll give my Last Warrior the strength of two warriors called Brave Attack. Ryu Senshi, Exiled Force- lend him your power!"

The two other monsters on Isaac's side of the field turned into golden balls of energy, their power fueling the Last Warrior from Another Planet.

_Brave Attack: One monster gains the total Attack Points equal to that of the monsters on that side of the field sent to the graveyard._

_The Last Warrior From Another Planet: 3350/2300 - 7750/2300_

Isaac: "Thanks to Brave Attack, my warrior has _more_ than enough power to bring down your abomination. Last Warrior, conclude this duel! Galaxy Cannon Shot!"

Teri looked on in horror as Isaac's Deckmaster's cannon pointed itself at Thousand Eyes Restrict before it unleashed a yellow-gold cannon blast that disintegrated her own Deckmaster and her Life Points.

**Teri: 0000**

**Isaac: 600**

The exclamation point was now placed on the duel as the holograms disappeared, except for the Last Warrior From Another Planet, who turned to nod his golden head to Isaac before disappearing. The Dragon/Warrior deck was an embodiment of everything that made Isaac what he was, it earned him a victory in what was supposed to be a friendly duel that had become out-and-out war. The Last Warrior had bailed him out once more.

Isaac: "And I win. Man, that was pretty frustrating…"

And suddenly, Isaac collapsed to his knees, exhausted from putting all his might into the duel that was supposed to involve a bit of light conversation, but became an all-out fight.

Isaac: "Not to mention tiring."

He laughed before he stood back up, yawning. He looked back up at Teri.

Isaac: "I know you insist on not accepting gifts you can't give back, but seriously- I'd consider it a personal honor of my own if you strayed away from what you call your own personal honor- just this once- and go see a movie with me. Maybe go somewhere else afterward?"

* * *

><p><strong>After Class, two days later:<strong>

Isaac and Teri had just completed their last final exam as partners, which consisted of a minute and a half long skit displaying all they had learned in class. Isaac was reflecting back on the duel with her as he sat on a bench in the December mid-morning, bitter cold trying to penetrate his ski mask and three-quarter length jacket. He had stepped out of the building milliseconds too late, seeing Teri disappear into the winter horizon as he mentally cursed himself for not being upfront sooner and just ask if he could find time to hang out or something.

He stood up from where he was sitting, walking up the steps to the student center of the college, singing in a low voice that became louder as he snapped his fingers to the melody.

_"If I could buy me a dog and turn him to a rug, I would already have me one dead on the floor. PETA would find where I live, they'd kill my wife and kid. So it's probably a good thing I ain't doin' that shit. PETAs are all just gangsters, with hard-ons for nature and just 'cause **they** got molested, we all shouldn't eat meat. They have a final solution, just like Hitler's Jew shit. They wanna kill everyone that's not a pussy."_

Isaac chuckled. "People eatin' tasty animals... heh, nothing wrong with that."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: If there's anything wrong, pretty much just tell me. And as far as the cards, I use a mix of anime and actual logic when it comes to playing them. And the opening lyrics from <em>PETA_ are from this time when I was sharing the song with a friend of mine, so People with an Erection for reTarded Animals- please don't be offended. I just happen to like the song. Don't think I encourage cruelty to animals._**


End file.
